InuYasha's Dilema
by Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen
Summary: Chapter 4 up InuYasha learns the value of obedience Sesshomaru finds out how to break his nose in one easy step. Miroku finds out being a pervert monk is not all it's cracked up to be .
1. Default Chapter

InuYasha's Dilema Written by: Night Ryder Posted By: SlingShotRubberDucky (Night Ryders best friend, thank you very much)  
  
Summy: InuYasha learns the value of obedience. Sesshomaru finds out how to break his nose in one easy step. Miroku finds out being a pervert monk is not all it's cracked up to be .  
  
Rating: Night Ryder gives it a PG, for violence and Mirokus mear presence, SlingShot gives it a G, for silly things.  
  
SlingShot: I love INUYASHA he's so cute, I think he's so adorable. He has loooooooooooooong hair, long white hair.Very, very, very, very, very, very, very looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong... (SlingShots duck bill goes flying off the slingshot)  
  
Night Ryder: There goes your beak.  
  
SlingShot:MmmmmHmmmHmm!!! (SlingShot runs grabs beak and sticks it to it's face)  
  
SlingShot: You're dispicable...  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own diddly squat, so if you sue us, you'll get zilch, nada, zip. Or to put it simply you'll get nothing. (Or maybe a penny for your thoughts)  
  
Please Review! No reviews, no chapter 2!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
I Came, I Saw, I Broke a Bone  
  
InuYasha kept his left arm close to his chest. It had really hurt when that rock fell on his arm. Deep down he knew it was broken, he had seen the bone jutting through the flesh of his arm. Now his arm was discolored, and badly bruised from his shoulder to his hand. If only Kagome hadn't told him to 'sit', he wouldn't have bruised his shoulder or dislodged that rock. He went to snatch a firefly from the air. A whine of pain escaped him. He nibbled at the broken limb, trying to ease the searing pain.He licked the swollen wound, whimpering pitifully. If only he hadn't run in panic, he wouldn't be alone with the night closing in around him. He hadn't eaten , his broken limb not only left him vurnerable, it also made it very difficult to hunt to feed himself. He could smell the dampness in the air, alerting him to the fact that it would soon rain. He needed a safe to spend the night, and possibly the next few days. He found a cave, tired and hungry, he curled up to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he felt cold and sore. He looked down at the water hole, hoping to quench his thirst. His troat was tight and dry. But his hopes were dashed when he saw the pack of massive timberwolves that were already there. He didn't feel strong enough to fight them, there were too many. He wondered if he was fated to die of thirst. He was feeling so cold, but he could hear the cicadas singing in the trees, it wasn't that cold, yet he was shivering. He gradually lost consiousness, so quickly exhausted. As everything went black, he had a fleeting fear that the timberwolves would eat him.  
  
Kagome had lost Inu Yasha's trail pretty quickly. The rain had washed it away, and now, three days later, she was back at square one. She knew he was hurt, but not how badly. She wondered if the illused creature had gone away to die. She'd searched every nook and cranny she could think of, but no Inu. Day five of the search dawned bright and clear. The old woman had told her to look near water, because a weak injured animal will nurse his wounds close to water so he hasn't far to go to get that vital resource. She saw a dot of red near a calm little water hole. She spurred her mongol pony to move faster towards it. She dismounted 10 yards from the soaked, sodden red bundle. As she got nearer she became certain it was Inu's kimono. She reached for it and heard a soft moan, then labored panting. She gently lifted Inu's fragile,broken forearm to look at him. His eyes were sunken,squeezed shut in pain. His face looked hollowed out and gray. She put her hand on his side to roll him over onto his back. She could feel his ribs easilly. Way too easilly. "Poor Inu Yasha,you haven't eaten in a while, have you?" she whispered. She eased his kimono away from his chest and laid her head against his ribs. Even his heart sounded weak. His breathing was slow and unsteady. She could now feel the chills that shook his fevered body. He was skinny and weak, Kagome knew he needed help, and he needed it very badly. She hurried back for the old woman."Hurry! Hurry! I found Inu Yasha! He's hurting, and he's so very cold and wet!" Kagome shouted. "He's sick, Kaede, can you help him?" "We shall see, we shall see." the old woman said, pottering about. Kagome couldn't stand waiting, and went to get Inu Yasha herself. He was trying to crawl from his cave when she got there. Kagome grabbed him, provoking an agonizing howl of pain from Inu Yasha. Then she "eased" him up onto her mount. He whimpered the whole gallop back to the hut. His arm bounced uselessly against his thigh, causing the fractured bones to rub. Kagome looked at his drooping ears. Kagome looked at his drooping ears. They were as soft as crushed velvet and ususally perky and upright. Now they followed no sound but the sound of galloping hooves, he was too weak to hold them erect to catch other noises. His long, silver-white hair streamed out over Kagome's shoulder. Kagome felt his full weight as his body sagged against her. He wasn't as heavy as she'd thought.  
  
Soon they reached Kaede's hut. Kaede shook her head. "This is beyond mine skill to heal.Thou hast best take care of him thyself." Kaede said. Sesshomaru dropped softly from an overhanging branch. He looked into his brother's vacant amber eyes. "The old witch is right for once." he said to Kagome." Take him to your world, and he'll be out of my way at last." Sesshomaru's eyes glowed coldly at the thought. Inu Yasha groaned softly. Kagome was indecisive. Should she risk taking the fragile, ailing creature to her world, or leave him here, to die. 


	2. Kagome when did you learn to fly?

InuYasha's Dilema Written by: Night Ryder Posted by:SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own diddly squat, so if you sue us, you'll get zilch, nada, zip. Or to put it simply you'll get nothing. (Or maybe a penny for your thoughts)  
  
SlingShot:Come on! Come on! What happens to Inu?!  
  
Night Ryder: Well I guess you'll have to read to find out.  
  
SS:ohhhh... But I wanna know NOW!!!(Beak goes flying across room)  
  
Night Ryder:(looks skyward) Thank You!  
  
Chappie 2 "Kagome, when did you learn to fly?"  
  
Inu dizzily looked around, but the room was spinning and swirling. Wait, a room? Where was his cave? Where was his tree? He groaned in dissapointment. His mouth felt like sawdust, and he was hungry. His left shoulder was numb, but his arm still throbbed. Then someone grabbed his arm, he growled deep in his throat. With a sharp tug they broke his arm again, He shrieked in pain. Then the arm was reset and wrapped in plaster bandages. All he could do was whimper and cry. He felt someone's hand on his head. "Don't hurt me anymore, please don't." he whined, Kagome was startled."InuYasha? You're awake? Are you hungry? Do you want something to drink?" She asked. "My arm..." He whimpered. "Sorry, but it was healing in the wrong position. It would have left you with a crippled limb. It had to be reset correctly. We thought you were unconcious." said an unfamiliar voice."InuYasha, this is my cousin, Kurama." Kagome said (A/N No, not the Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho. Kurama is Japanese for Denis!) "He's a doctor, and he's here to help you, not hurt you." Inu stared blankly. "I'm hungry." He said flatly. Kagome started spoonfeeding him, Kurama laid his hand on Inu's forehead. "Well, your fever has gone down and you're not halucinating, but the fever hasn't broken." He said, dissapointed. Kurama smiled at InuYasha. "You'd better start getting well soon, you're ruining my reputation." He kidded. InuYasha was not in a joking mood. "Look, your cousin broke my arm, now you break my arm, What next, the family dog will bite my ear off?" Inu said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Kurama only smiled and walked out. Inu suddenly felt tired. He looked to Kagome, but her image was fading. He started to panic, when everything went black. Kagome laid her hand against his head. It was hot again. "Oh Inu....." Kagome grumbled in exasperation. He started his mumbling again. Kagome sat and watched him for hours.  
Inu was having wierd dreams, but what made them scarey was that he knew they were wierd, and there was nothing he could do about it. For one, Kagome was flying, without wings. Kagome was not supposed to fly. But she swooped down on him, and with a banshee-like screech knocked him to the ground. He landed on his injured limb, which sent a new wave of pain washing over him. Then a gilded dragon began to hunt him, and he was weaponless.  
Kagome's vigil was becoming half hearted. She was getting bored with her charge. All he did was eat, sleep, and halucinate, he wasn't all that exciting to be around. The next day she told Kurama that she was tired of Inu and left. Kurama took care of Inu, but they didn't exactly get along. Inu didn't appreciate Kurama's humor, and Kurama wasn't particularly fond of caring for what he considered to be an escaped circus freak. Kurama finally left Inu at a Vet's office. Where else do you leave a sick animal? It wasn't long before the Vet Techs came in to work and one of them claimed Inu first.  
InuYasha was actually feeling better. His arm only hurt a little, not so much that it bothered him. He had beaten the infection, and now he wanted to go home. Laura, the vet tech, was taking good care of him, and he liked her a whole lot more than Kurama, but he missed his tree, his homeland, hey, he even missed Kaede and Sesshomaru. In spite of that, even he had to admit ne would miss Laura: Laura was beautiful, with dark brown eyes and long, wavy, almost black hair. InuYasha was not above feigning sleepiness if it got him closer to her. The dogs had him figured out though. Then one day Laura came to him with a syringe. Without a bit of ceremony, she jabbed it into him and injected its contents. He grabbed his arm and growled at her. She didn't recoil in fear. " That was for your own good InuYasha, it will help keep you safe in the future." He flashed his canines in annoyance. " Stop that, now." Laura said. He shut his mouth and his ears flopped back in submission.  
She x-rayed his arm a week later. " Looks good. Another week and you can go home," she said, stroking his soft head. It had taken a tranquilizer to get him to stay still for the x-ray, so Inu was dazed, groggy, and disoriented. He could have cared less that she was petting him, but it felt so good. Seeing how much Inu enjoyed the extra attention, Laura rubbed his neck and shoulders too. His ears went limp as he relaxed. Kenneth, Laura's co-worker, lifted InuYasha and started to carry him out to Laura's car, Inu's eyes smouldered in anger, and he bared his teeth to bite. Laura pulled something tight around his neck, choking him. " You have to stop trying to bite people." she said, loosening her grip and letting him move. Eyes big as saucers and ears laid flat back, Inu gave her a terrified look. It had only been his hair that she'd choked him with, but it got the message across that she was not one to be messed with. 


	3. Eleazar

InuYasha's Dilema Written by:Night Ryder Edited and Posted by:SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own diddly squat, so if you sue us, you'll get zilch, nada, zip. Or to put it simply you'll get nothing. (Or maybe a penny for your thoughts) Night Ryder does own Eleazar, in fact and fiction.  
  
(Screen fades in)  
  
SlingShot and Night Ryder: Today, we have a live guest, Fred The Pyscho- ward Out-patient Barber!  
  
Fred:(Pulling out electric shavers) I want to give InuYasha a trim, but that would be nauuughty!  
  
Night Ryder: Cut his bangs first!  
  
SlingShot: Then you're out of reach of his teeth!  
  
InuYasha:(Inu's eyes start twitching madly) I don't want a hair cut!  
  
Night Ryder: But puppy love, you've got quite a mop of hair. Doesn't it get heavy?  
  
SlingShot: Give 'im a mullet, Fred!!!  
  
Fred: With nauuuughty pleasure, Madam.  
  
Night Ryder:(Grabs Inu and holds his arms tight against his chest) If you cut off his ears I'll kill you!  
  
Fred: Of course, because that would be nauuuuughty!  
  
Chappie 3 Eleazar  
  
Inu woke in the middle of the night to see glowing eyes hovering in the darkness, watching him. He was startled, and lashed out at it, It tumbled to the floor, whining. He jumped on it and slashed with teeth and claws. Mad with pain, his victim reached up at him and laid his hand on his head. Inu toppled over, and when the creature took his hand away, got back up. Inu watched its lean, lithe body slink into the corner, whimpering. Its soft, fluffy tail was tucked tightly between its hindlegs. Laura came in, flicking on the light. InuYasha looked at the milk-white creature he'd mauled. Even its blood was milky white, as shown by the trail of it on the floor. It too had claws and razor sharp incisors, but there wasn't a scrath on InuYasha. Its ears were larger than his, like those of a German Shepherd. Its eyes were like Milky Quartz, with an ebony pupil in an expanse of white. It looked at him, trembling in pain. InuYasha was suddenly struck with deep pity for it. He went over and picked it up.  
Laura snatched it from him, thinking he was going to kill it. It was a rather tall creature, but quite thin, and she held it with almost no difficulty. It started to cry. Inu had ripped it up pretty good, a rake mark here, a bite there, the poor thing was bleeding all over the place. She took it to her room, slamming the door on Inu's face. He let out a howl of pain, covering his nose with his hands. Laura ignored him, starting to tend to his victim. Inu slid to the floor pouting. He wanted that creature bad, But he didn't know why. Then he heard Laura scream, he took a flying leap at the door, busting it down. The creature had shrunk, and was on the ceiling, panting. Inu leapt at it, enraged. Laura grabbed Inu and threw him down on her bed. "Leave it alone! Leave it alone!" she screamed at him. Inu's heart ached. If only he'd obeyed, he wouldn't have hurt Laura's feelings. She was in tears, and he knew he was the cause. Ashamed, he curled up in submission. "What is that thing?" he asked Laura, cowering. " It's a Lazarus creature, it came back from the dead." Laura said. "Look at its wounds, they're healing. It's so delicate, isn't it beautiful?" Inu looked at it thoughtfully. "Yes, it is beautiful." he finally whispered. "Reach up and get it for me? Please?"(A/N Translation: it's so cute, Let it bite you first.) Laura begged. Inu stood up and pulled him down. It was powerful and it knew it, but for some reason didn't use it. Laura had the bright idea of offering it a bowl of milk. Inu suddenly realized that could have some interesting problems. The creature crawled up to the edge of the bowl. Inu knocked it into the milk. Imagine Inu's surprise when the slippery, soggy creature leapt into his face with a soft growl. Inu couldn't get it off, it was too slippery for him to get a good grip on. Laura watched as Inu dropped to the ground, unconcious. A second later he was concious again, and the creature let go. Inu ripped off his shirt and bagged the tiny creature. He'd suddenly realized that it drained the life right out of him, then gave it back, to make him black out. What was this creature? Where was it from?  
  
Conclusion to what happened with Inu, SlingShot, Night Ryder, And FRED THE PYSCHO WARD  
  
OUT PATIENT BARBER!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fred: Allllll done! HmmmHmmm... That was nauuughty!  
  
SlingShot: Ahhh, doesn't the little puppy look just so cute!!!!!  
  
Inu:(Sits there, embarrassed. His hair cropped short in a bobbed cut) I hate you people...  
  
Night Ryder: Ahh... don't say that.  
  
SlingShot: Ummm... Letz say goodbye to our guests, and finish this stupid chapter. SAYONARA Fred, Inu.  
  
(Fred and Inu walk out)  
  
Night Ryder: I'm never letting you pick our guests ever again!!!  
  
SlingShot: Ahh... don't say that.  
  
Night Ryder: What do you know, my words actually came back to haunt me...  
  
(Screen fades out)  
  
READ AND REVIEW or get SPAMMED TO DEATH!!!!!!(Hmmm... That Might Be Cool) 


	4. Ashes To Ashes

InuYasha's Dilemma Written by: Night Ryder Typed up and posted by: SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
SlingShot the Disclaimer: If we owned InuYasha, would we waste our times pasting these fics online? NO, if we owned it, this fic would be a manga or anime! But I do have InuYasha wallpaper and a couple of screenshots.  
  
Night Ryder: I'm so glad I don't own InuYasha, what a hassle. This fic is hard enough, I can't imagine a weekly episode.  
  
SS: Or nightly....^___________^  
  
NR: Just so you know folks, I'm not an anime fan. But, I wrote this story for my friend 'cause she does like anime.  
  
SS: I'm the friend...^___^  
  
NR: That's kinda obvious, SlingShot. If you weren't the 'friend' I'm talking about, would I trust you to type up this story and not to steal it?  
  
SS: Uhh maybe...  
  
NR: -_-' 'tever, just get on with the ficcy.  
  
SS: OKAY! By the way, This Is Not A yaoi(boy/boy) story. *Starts fic* Enjoy.  
  
(if you want to know more about Eleazar, check out Night Ryders new story about him in her section of this site. It's called: Eleazar the Dog Boy)  
  
Chapter 4 Ashes To Ashes  
  
Inu was furious. Laura was gone, kidnapped by Miroku. Now he was trapped in Kaede's hut with the Lazarus creature. It's steady stare captivated him. By now, he knew it was male, and that it was a better hunter than he was. Inu was in chains, but Eleazar could not be bound. Eleazar wagged his tail happily whenever Kaede entered their cell, and often let Eleazar out to play, knowing he would come back. Inu began to wonder if Eleazar was a dog in human form. Eleazar never spoke, and he acted much like a dog. Then one night Eleazar brought Inu a rabbit. Inu was about to pitch a fit when Eleazar laid a hand on Inu's mouth. "Keep your civil tongue in your head," Eleazar said. "I know you esteem me no better than dirt, but I can get you out of here and help you find Laura." Eleazar handed him the rabbit. "Eat if you're hungry, I have to catch Kaede's supper," he said, then left. 2 hours later he came back with a young deer and a dozen fish for Kaede. There was much praise from Kaede and much tail wagging from Eleazar. She even gave him a fish. She didn't intend to feed InuYasha. She didn't know Eleazar had though. That night Eleazar crept close to InuYasha. "If you maul me you lose all hope of escape," he said softly. "I will loose you an hour after the priestess has fallen asleep." Inu lay awake waiting for that to happen. He loved Laura and badly wanted to rescue her, but he didn't trust Eleazar. Would he really set Inu free? The night grew cold as the fire died, and Inu scrunched close to Eleazar for warmth and comfort. Pillowing his head on Eleazar's hair, he fell asleep. Inu woke with a start when Eleazar nudged him.  
"Let's go. We'll catch a buck for Kaede so she won't go hungry, then we'll find Laura," Eleazar whispered. To Inu's surprise, his chains lay on the floor, no longer binding him!  
Yura of the Demon Hair was not far behind, stalking them.  
"I simply must have their lovely hair," she said. Eleazar shoved Inu to the ground.  
"Stay down," he said, then challenged: "Come out, foul demon."  
"I'll do as I please, dog boy." She said loftily. She launched her web of hairs at him. She paled.  
"You have no dominion over me, spider-witch. I have power that you cannot equal," Eleazar said. "My power is of God, and one day you will tremble before. Lo, I bring you bad tidings, for you shall fall this day."  
With that he wrested her from the tree. Inu watched in astonishment as Yura flailed in Eleazar's grasp. Suddenly, she turned to dust, and there was a shriek as the wind blew her ashes to the four corners of the earth. Eleazar came back to Inu.  
"Don't touch me!" Inu exclaimed. "Don't do that to me!"  
Eleazar touched him anyway.  
"See, nothing happened," Eleazar said."I'm not supposed to kill you. You will have to make a choice between life and death."  
Seeing Inu's fear, Eleazar added: "But that is a long way off. Follow me, don't get lost. Once we get Kaede a buck, we'll go and search for Laura."  
"Why do you care so much for the old woman?" Inu asked.  
"Because, it's my job. I have responsibility Inu. You may not, but I do," with that Eleazar slipped through the underbrush as silently as a moth. Inu had no trouble following him, because he seemed to glow. A huge buck came to Eleazar. Eleazar rubber its ears and then followed it to the herd. He chose a buck, killed it, and he and Inu took it back to Kaede's hut. Mission accomplished, they dissappeard into the darkness to begin their search.  
  
TBC dun dun dun_________________________________________  
  
SlingShot:*doing the chicken dance* da na na na na na na*flaps arms like wings* da na na na na na na *wiggles her rear* da na na na na na na *claps hands* da na na na!*does it again*  
  
Night Ryder:*Watches in disgust* That is disturbing.  
  
SS:*Stops chicken-dance and starts to dance as she hums the StarWars song* Dum Dum, Da Da Da Da Da, dum-di di da da da da da dum da da da dum, dum.  
  
NR:*Covers ears* Go Back To The Chicken Dance!!(She can't stand StarWars)  
  
Fred the Psyco-Ward Out-Patient Barber and InuYasha:*Pop out of nowhere*  
  
SS:*Stops everything* Eekkkkk!!! It's Horrible!*covers her eyes*  
  
Inu:*Now with hot-pink hair* It's his fault...*points at Fred*  
  
Fred:*SS glares at him* What?  
  
SS: I hate the color pink, Why'd you have to dye it PINK??!! Why not a more manly color like green or purple?  
  
NR:*Rubs bottom of chin* What did you do to him anyway??  
  
Inu: He gave me a hair growth formula, he said it would make my hair grow faster....  
  
SS & NR: And you believed him? HA!! Never, We Repeat, Never! Believe Fred! He Punk'd You So Easily!! That Trick Was The Oldest One In The Book!!!  
  
Inu:*goes to a corner to sulk*  
  
SS:*Struggles with new, rising emotions* Awww. Poor. Puppy.*Walks over and sulks with Inu*  
  
Fred:*Watches SlingShot as she pets Inu on the head, looks at Night Ryder* You wanna go sulk with them??  
  
NR: If it gets me away from you, Yes!*Runs and sits next to SlingShot, their backs to Fred*  
  
Fred:*Grins evilly and pulls out a gas mask and the room is filled with a orange smoke* Good Night.  
  
SS, NR, & Inu:*Inhale smoke, Blink once, twice and pass out, sprawled across the floor*  
  
Fred:*Pulls out his hair 'care' box and pulls out a pair of scissors* This will be Naauugghhtttyyy.  
  
REVIEW BEFORE FRED DOES SOMETHING EVIL TO OUR HERO'S!!!! (SS & NR: We'd be Heroine's!!)  
  
chocolate-chip cookies(or anyother you like) and milk for anyone who R&R's!!!! 


	5. Sucked In

InuYasha's Dilemma Written by: Night Ryder Typed up and posted by: SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
SS the Disclaimer: I only own the computer I'm using to type this up on. And the paper, eraser, and pencil that was used to write this originally belongs to Night Ryder^_^  
  
Last time:  
  
SS:*Struggles with new, rising emotions* Awww. Poor. Puppy.*Walks over and sulks with Inu*  
  
Fred:*Watches SlingShot as she pets Inu on the head, looks at Night Ryder* You wanna go sulk with them??  
  
NR: If it gets me away from you, Yes!*Runs and sits next to SlingShot, their backs to Fred*  
  
Fred:*Grins evilly and pulls out a gas mask and the room is filled with a orange smoke* Good Night.  
  
SS, NR, & Inu:*Inhale smoke, Blink once, twice and pass out, sprawled across the floor*  
  
Fred:*Pulls out his hair 'care' box and pulls out a pair of scissors* This will be Naauugghhtttyyy.  
  
Now:  
  
SS, NR, & Inu:*Still sleeping like logs, Inu's ears twitch, Night Ryder rolls over, and SlingShot starts kickboxing in her sleep*  
  
Fred:*Pushing around in his box, looking for a pair of razors* Where could they....Ah Ha!!*finds them and shows them to the readers*  
  
SS, NR, & Inu:*Nothing changed, 'xcept SlingShot started to drool and talk*  
  
Fred:*Walks over to Inu, and kneels next to him* Shave the doggie! Shave the doggie! So much fun!*Starts to shave the fur off of Inu's ears*  
  
SS:*Starts to suck thumb and sing at the same time*Wubba ducky you're da one, you make bwaf time wots of fwun.  
  
Fred:*Finishes with Inu's ears and moves to SlingShot, he starts to 'trim' her brown hair* Snip, snip. A little off of here, and a bit off of there, once I'm done, you'll have no hair!!  
  
SS:*Sneezes when a lock of her hair lands on her nose, still sleeping* 'scuse me....  
  
Fred: You're excused...*goes to Night Ryder, picks up a piece of her hair*  
  
NR:*Wakes up just as Fred's about to cut her hair* RAAHHHH!!!!!*Bites Fred's scissor arm off*  
  
Fred:*Missing scissor arm up to the elbow* Well, that was naauugghhttyy.....  
  
NR:*Lunges at Fred* OogaBooga!!!  
  
Fred:*Eyes widen* Eekkkkk!!!!  
  
SS, & Inu:*Wake up to see Fred being torn apart by Night Ryder, oblivious to the fact that their hair is ruined* Uhhhhh....did we miss somethin'??  
  
NR:*Has Fred in her mouth and unleashes the animal within* Death To Freddie!!  
  
Fury the eight-armed big black ball with one eye:*Appears out of thin air. Aims his laser-shooting arms at Fred* Total Annihilation!!*Shoots Fred*  
  
Fred:*Turns into a pile of ashes* Owwww.........*His disconnected arm starts to run away on its fingers like Thing from The Addam's Family*  
  
NR:*Looks at SlingShot's new hair 'do' and cracks up* HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!  
  
SS:*Starts laughing* Ha ha ha!! What are we laughing about?? Hee hee hee!!  
  
Fury:*Pulls out mirror*  
  
SS:*Looks at mirror and laughs harder* Ah ha ha ha!! Mwa ha ha ha!! WAIT!!!!!!!!!*Looks at mirror again and realizes her hair is shorter and frizzed up* FRED!!!!!!!  
  
Fred's ashes: Uh oh.....  
  
Fred's arm:*Runs away faster*  
  
SS:*Glares flaming daggers at Fred's ashes* DIE!!*Jumps on ashes*  
  
NR:*Stares, slightly frightened* Ummm......we'd best start the fic, before SlingShot pulls out a flamethrower....  
  
SS:*Pulls out flamethrower and shoots Fred* Take This!!! And That!! And A Lil' Of This!!!  
  
Inu: Too late.....  
  
Fury: Since the others are to busy trying to kill Fred's remains, I, Fury, shall begin the story!! Prepare for Total Annihilation!!!*Begins fic, puts a big, goofy, grin on* Enjoy!!*Starts to shoot at Fred's ashes*  
  
Chapter 5 Sucked In  
  
InuYasha, Shippo, and Eleazar had been searching for two days now. The third day dawned hazy and humid. Shippo woke to see Inu asleep with his limbs dangling, lying on a tree branch. Shippo's stomach grumbled. Where was Eleazar? The dog boy snuck up behind Shippo. Shippo was oblivious. Eleazar leapt out from behind a bush and grabbed Shippo. Shippo screamed bloody murder. InuYasha woke with a start and tumbled out of the tree. Shippo and Eleazar were laughing. Eleazar hauled his 'kill' out from behind the bush and they laughed.  
"Can you say the cat's in the bag?" Eleazar asked, producing Kirara, Sango's pet. Kirara meowed angrilly. Eleazar murmered a few words in a foreign tongue and Kirara started to purr.  
"Kirara, show us where Miroku is." Eleazar said. Kirara strutted right off into the woods. The three halfbreeds followed. They walked for an hour or two when in a clearing they saw Laura and Sango, tied up and gagged. Before anything could be done to stop him, Inu bolted to Laura, angry and relieved at the same time. As Inu ran to Laura, an arrow winged through the trees and hit him. Kagome and Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, gloating, Sesshomaru unhappily wore that nasty necklace Inu once had. Sesshomaru went to finish his brother off when Kagome said: "Sit Boy!"(Wham!!!)Sesshomaru's head hit the ground. Sango grinned in spite of herself, hearing the satisfying crunch of Sesshomaru's nose breaking.  
"Kagome, why? Why did you abandon me? Why have you hurt me now?" Inu asked.  
"An eye for an eye, Inu. Your words and your threats hurt me. Now it is your turn to suffer." Kagome spat. Sesshomaru, unnoticed, was snarling, preparing to spring and kill Kagome. Miroku suddenly appeared, Sesshomaru never had a chance. In a twinkling, he was sucked into oblivion. Then, like Yura, Miroku flailed in Eleazar's grasp. A cloud of dust was all that remained of Miroku.  
Shippo freed Sango and Laura. Laura immediatly began to tend to InuYasha. Sango and Kagome slunk off into the woods together. Sango was furious. Sesshomaru was dead. InuYasha was in love with Lauram both of the beautiful demons she had once spared had forgotten about her. Anger and bitter resentment welled up in her heart. She looked back at InuYasha.  
"I will kill you, nothing can stop me!" She vowed, shaking her fist. She slipped away, seething with hate. Kagome and Sango had both turned against Inu, and plotted his murder together.  
Two days later Sango rode into the village on Kirara. Laura was out on a walk with Rin, Eleazar and Kaede were in the woods, and InuYasha was all by himself. He and Sango walked off together, but Sango came back alone with a smug look on her face.  
Laura came back to Kaede's hut to fing Inu sprawled in the dirt away from any passersby sightline. Laura screamed. Eleazar appeared from the woods, toting Kaede's herbs. Inu had been stabbed, and he was still alive, but barely.  
"Laura..."  
"I'm here, don't worry Inu."  
"Laura, I want you to go home, back to your world."  
"And leave you? No way!"  
"I'm not going to be here long anyway."  
"Sure you are, you're immortal."  
"Not anymore. Go please, you aren't safe here." Kaede laid a hand on laura.  
"He is right child. Here you will find no safety, only danger."Kaede warned. Laura shook her hand off.  
"Don't die on me Inu! I love you!" Laura whispered.  
"I'm sorry Laura...." Inu trailed off, his body going limp in Laura's arms.  
"Don't be sorry. You've been through alot. If you have to leave me, leave knowing I love you," Laura said, running her fingers through his long, silver hair. He stopped breathing. Laura felt for his heartbeat and couldn't find one. Laura held his head to her chest and wept. InuYasha was dead.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
SS:*Humming the song 'Taps'*  
  
NR: Why are you humming that?  
  
SS:*Stops humming* 'Cause the readers are gonna kill us for killing Inu.....*Goes back to humming*  
  
NR: Ummm......so????  
  
SS:*Ducks flying shoes and random rotten veggies* I don't feel like dying....I wanna grow up and be an manga-ka in Japan. And don't you wanna own a horse-farm?? Ya can't do that if you're dead.*Ducks knives and pitchforks*  
  
NR:Yeah. I just remembered, what did you ever do with Fred?? I left after you pulled out the flamethrower.  
  
SS:*Grins evilly* Do you wanna know? Do you really wanna know??  
  
NR: The way you put it, I don't think I wanna....  
  
SS: TO BAD!!! I'm tellin' ya anyway.I had just finished flaming Fred's ashes when Fury went bizzerk.......  
  
~~FlashBack~~(SlingShot explains)  
  
Fury:*Shooting everything with lasers* All must Die!!!  
  
SS:*Dodges lasers with a lack of grace* Ahhhh!!  
  
Fred's Arm:*Gets crushed when SlingShot lands on it* Eppp!!  
  
Inu:*Gets brilliant idea, scoops up Fred's ashes and throws them in Fury's big eye*  
  
Fury:*Tries to clean the ashes out of his one big eye* Can't....see....ahhh!*Lands on SlingShot and the arm*  
  
SS:*Eyes widen as the air is knocked out of her lungs under his massive weight* Get...*Gasp*...off....*gasp*  
  
Fury:*Suddenly starts glowing* Uhh...oh...TOTAL ANNIHILATION!!!!!*Self destructs, blowing everything(one) up*  
  
~~End Of FlashBack~~  
  
NR: Is that so??*Raises eyebrow*  
  
SS:Yup, yup!!  
  
NR: Really? Then how are you still living and where are the others?  
  
SS: I'd like to know that myself........good bye*Leaves*  
  
NR: Yeah, see ya later. I gotta go feed my big black german shepard.*Leaves after her*  
  
The Ducky Orders You To Review! Bwa Ha Ha Ha Ha!!! 


End file.
